Soul of the Fox
by Lazyman05
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was a special child. Very special. Son of the Hokage, container of the Kyuubi and a...BUKI! What happens when Medusa takes him in? Crossover with Soul Eater. Rated M for future stuff. Future NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

OK, here is my first multi-chapter story. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Naruto.

Story starts before the major events in Soul Eater. Maka and the others will be the same age as Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village of Konoha. It was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, of the hidden villages. They believed in sticking together and watching their own. They believed in bonds making them stronger. However, to one child, the village was a hellhole.

That child was Uzumaki Naruto.

He was running from his pursurers once more. The six year old had no idea why they chased and beat him, but he was going to do everything in his power to avoid getting another beating.

He ran around corners, jumped many fences and took all the shortcuts he knew. When he decided he was far enough, he ducked into an alley and hid in a trashcan. He then did something that was not natural for a six year old with no ninja training.

He transformed into a weapon.

He then continued to hide for a long time.

What he didn't notice was a small snake slither through the crack of a fence nearby nearby and keep it's eyes on the trashcan he was in...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, the boy's hunters gave up and went home. Naruto was safe. He transformed from weapon form.

He never understood how he was the ONLY one in the village who could do that, but he was grateful since it saved him from beatings.

He then sighed and started to sneak home, the best way a six year old could.

The snake followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto got home, he immediately went to his shower to clean himself up. He would afterwards make dinner, eat and then go to sleep to prepare himself for the next day.

When Naruto closed the bathroom door, the snake, which had gotten in through his window, transformed into a human. Well, a witch.

Medusa.

She had heard about the jinchuriki a while ago. A demon sealed inside a human. Not only was there a human soul, but there was also a demon soul there.

That made her curious. What possibilities did she have with a human soul AND a demon soul in one?

Endless.

He was a buki as well. That made her even more excited. She could become his shokunin. The shokunin of a jinchuriki. A human with a demon inside of him. She could turn him into a death scythe and who knows what powers he'd get.

She grinned once more. He was Crona's age and the two of them could be...friends and siblings.

A win-win for her. She had to win his trust first and take him back home. After all, she was planning to be the school nurse at, but she had to investigate this when she saw the records. This isn't something to take lightly.

The shower stopped. Showtime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had walked out the shower, fully dressed and ready to make dinner. However, the six year old did not expect a woman to be here.

He was instantly afraid. What if this blonde woman was here for his life? Her one piece black outfit with the hood did nothing to ease his nerves. Nor the snake tattoos she had ease the fear. She stared at him from his couch and walked over to him.

He instantly moved back. This woman could kill him. The woman then did something he did not expect.

She smiled and opened her arms.

He merely stared at her. This had to be a trap.

The woman continued to smile and leave her arms open, as if waiting for the hug. She did said something to ease him.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so while you were in the shower. I have been here for a while, no reason to fear me child. I merely want to be your kaa-san."

Naruto merely looked at her. She had a point. So, being the child her was, he walked towards her, slowly and carefully, and gave her a hug.

Medusa wrapped her arms around him. She felt him stiffen, but she started to rub his back soothingly like a mother to a child.

He started to cry.

"I always wanted a kaa-san..."

Medusa smiled. She had him.

"I will be your kaa-san. I will love you. Come with me, I'll will make you happy."

"Really?"

"Yes musuko."

Naruto started to cry happily.

"We can go see jiji so I can get my stuff to leave!"

Medusa smiled. _He's all mine now. Hehehe..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi was quite surprised when Naruto walked in with a woman.

A woman who wanted to adopt him.

"Medusa was it? Sign these..."

"NO!"

Medusa looked at him and wondered why Naruto was against her signing the papers, surely he didn't change his mind...

"I don't want them to know kaa-san adopted me. I don't want people after her."

Medusa and Sarutobi looked at him in surprise.

"I can handle myself son. No need to worry."

Naruto toned down.

Medusa proceeded to sign the papers. Sarutobi then asked the boy to step outside.

"What I am about to tell you stays in this room. Tell Naruto when he's old enough, but as of now, he is not ready."

Medusa nodded.

"He is the son of the Fourth, Namikaze Minato and a woman from Whirlpool named Uzumaki Kushina. He is also the container of Kyuubi, which was sealed into him by his father. Now that you have adopted him, he will receive the heirlooms left to him by his parents. I trust you give them to him, it will help in his training."

Sarutobi handed her numerous scrolls and a three pronged kunai.

"I will take good care of him. You have my word. We will leave the village soon. I don't want him being attacked. I'm sure you understand."

Sarutobi nodded.

Medusa grinned and left.

If Sarutobi had not been so eager to give Medusa Naruto, he would have noticed many things off about her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Medusa and Naruto had gotten a little bit outside the village and Medusa had asked Naruto a question.

"Can you transform into a weapon?"

Naruto stopped.

"How did you..."

"I'm your kaa-san, I'm supposed to know."

Naruto simply nodded and transformed. The six year old didn't know how his kaa-san knew, but he heard that mothers knew everything.

Medusa frowned. He was only a sword. Nothing special. She was hoping for something snake-like as she held him. A whip would have been perfect. A sword was basic and overused. She flicked her wrist and something happened to make her grin in satisfaction.

The sword broke into a whip like weapon. The sword was nine seperate pieces as a whip and it flowed like Medusa wanted. (Think Ivy from Soul Calibur.)

"You're perfect musuko. The perfect weapon for your mother. Can I use you as my weapon?"

"Anything for kaa-san."

Medusa grinned.

"Let's get home then. We have much training to do. We have to make you strong for kaa-san."

"I will give my all for kaa-san! Kaa-san loves me, so I will train hard for kaa-san because I love kaa-san too."

Medusa grinned. Son of the Hokage, container of Kyuubi and now she had all of the Namikaze techniques for him to learn.

Not to mention she was going to make him a Death Scythe.

He would be strong. Very strong.

She was excited. Too excited. She looked at the six year old Naruto.

He was perfect. Someone like him had never been seen before. He was the first of his kind.

Medusa was excited to see how strong she could make him. He was her weapon. Her perfect weapon...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 done!

Be nice and leave a review. The button is down there. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, chapter two of Soul of the Fox!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.

Author Notes: This story is gonna be a bit AU. You'll see as I go along. ^.~

Bold is Kyuubi talk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medusa discovered one thing about Naruto a week after he was settled in.

The kid was a little hellion. A prankster. Cunning like a fox. The kid was quite creative with traps. Too creative. She had too many close calls with buckets of water, hair dyes, showers that shot out water that would turn your skin green and other nasty surprises. She supposed it was part of his ninja training, but trying to get her was a bad idea. Or was it? If he could get her, he would be getting better at stealth.

However...

Medusa had lost count of the times she had to Vector Bullet him away from her tail. The kid was determined to use it as a jump rope. She couldn't blame him though, he never got to play with the other children. Well, there was this blue haired girl who played with him for a few minutes, but her father took her away quickly.

Back to the point....

Medusa was training the kid now, alongside Crona, to make him a strong weapon. She was currently watching him go through punches and kicks. Taijutsu was the most Medusa could teach him besides practicing to wield him as a weapon. When it came to chakra, Medusa frowned. She used magic. There was no way she could teach him about chakra. This was a huge problem.

If she couldn't teach about chakra, how would he use his ninja techniques?

Medusa thought long and hard, until finally, she had a solution.

Kyuubi was sealed inside him. He would HAVE to know about all that. But how would she talk to the demon?

Well, she had one way.

"Hey Naruto, come here."

Naruto ran over.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to Kyuubi."

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out in due time. Now, I need you to sit down."

"Ok..."

Medusa then placed her hand on him. She was looking for the Kyuubi's soul so she could go to it. Find the soul, find the fox.

Medusa saw a flash of red, then all of a sudden, she was standing in front of a cage...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fox's laughter echoed into her ears. She stood there and waited on the fox to open it's mouth…

**"I finally get to meet you. I wonder how you taste..."**

"I hope disgusting to you. I would rather not be eaten by you. Not an ideal way to die."

**"Doesn't matter how you feel about it. I really don't care. I've had snake before, it wasn't too bad."**

"I happen to be very poisonous..."

**"I can only imagine. I am a Demon Lord though. Poison is like a spice."**

"...We're getting nowhere here."

**"Am I unnerving you? Is the big, bad Demon Lord too much for you snake witch?"**

"Quiet. I'm merely here to ask a favor. Your joking around is not necessary."

**"If you notice, I'm behind a fucking cage. Not much I can do here. I figured you'd at least appreciate the humor. I personally thought it was very funny watching your reactions."**

"Your act needs work then."

**"I thought it was perfect. 'I happen to be very poisonous.' HA! I'm a Demon Lord, your poison is petty. It just adds flavor. Now why are you here? The kid is doing fine with his fighting."**

"You know full well why I'm here."

**"I would still like to hear it from you. There is something called uncertainty."**

"Smartass kitsune. I would like for you to help the kid in chakra control, ninjutsu and genjutsu."

**"What's in it for me?"**

"You'd like to stay alive would you? A strong host is necessary for your survival. Unless you wanna have a container not worthy of holding you."

**"You have good logic. Valid argument. You're right. I would love for him to be strong. However, I have an issue I need to work out with you…"**

"And what would that be?"

The demon grinned. Medusa knew it was bad. Kyuubi must have known what Naruto didn't. She knew Kyuubi knew how she really felt about Naruto. He was her tool. He was for her to become stronger. As long as she could keep up the "loving mother" act, he would be devoted to her. However, Medusa knew it would be a problem to sync when her heart was not in it.

Kyuubi knew that fact entirely.

"**You have two options, either love the kit for real or drop him now. You know as well as I do that if you don't, you'll be facing problems. It'll be greater than just sync."**

"There's something else you're not saying…"

"**I don't need to. I think you know where I'm going with this."**

"Enlighten me. Like you said, there is uncertainty."

"**Smart witch. You learn quick. Let's just say the kid won't handle your betrayal very well. He's actually attached to you and if you betray him, let's just say that I'll be the one to end you."**

"I think your threat is empty fox. There's no way you can get out that cage. What can you do?"

"**I don't think you understand witch. Anger and despair weaken the seal and open his mind to me. His state of mind after betrayal will be fragile and I'll be able to get out. The seal is my cage, but the lock and key is the boy's will. If he is angry and wants to destroy you for betraying him, all I have to do is say some words and I'll be free long enough to kill you."**

"……" Medusa's silence was all the fox needed to know that she took his threat seriously.

"**I mean, go ahead. Act like you love him. Deceive. When he finds out the truth, I can't wait to tear you to shreds."**

Kyuubi grinned at her through his cage. Medusa shivered. She knew the fox had a point and she hated it. She reached her decision.

"Being a loving mother would be way easier on the soul."

"**It'll also keep you alive. Remember, snake is one of my favorite foods. Don't worry though, I'll train the kit. Hehe, if you screw up, I get to use his body to kill you. I wonder how the Hiraishin and Rasengan will be in my hands…"**

"I hope you never find out."

"**But I want to experiment like you."**

"Maybe on someone else. Not me. I'll be taking my leave."

Screwing up was not an option. If she kept Naruto happy like a mother should, she could use Kyuubi's powers for herself through the kid.

Screwing up was definitely not an option. Before she left completely, she had one last question.

"Why do you care anyway? Wouldn't you want me to betray him and let you have control?"

"**No. I don't want the kid to suffer for things I have done. No reason why he should suffer the consequences of my actions. He looks to you as a beacon of light. One person to care for him out of the many who beat him for no reason. Betrayal is unforgiveable even to demons. Betray and break him and you'll pay the price. Then I'll be enjoying my freedom. Hehe."**

Medusa stared at the cage. Loyalty was something Kyuubi took seriously. She would not lose her life over a screw up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medusa was back in reality and Naruto was looking at her in curiousity.

"Who's Kyuubi?"

"**The big bad fox in your navel."**

"Who said that?"

"**Kyuubi."**

"But I don't see you…"

Medusa merely stared with interest. The fox was introducing himself.

"**You don't have to."**

"But I wonder if you're fluffy…" Medusa had to stifle a laugh.

"**I AM NOT FLUFFY! I'LL EAT YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

Naruto's eyes teared up. He was only six after all. Kyuubi was a mean fox.

"B-but foxes are fluffy. Their fur feels nice doesn't it?"

"……**."**

"Does it?"

"**Whatever. I'll see you tonight. I'll bring you to me."**

"That's right son. Foxes are fluffy. Nice and fluffy."

"…**Tell that witch I'll kill her if she ever steps in front of my cage again."**

"Kyuubi wants to kill you."

"That's nice."

Kyuubi growled.

That night, little Naruto got to meet Kyuubi in his mindscape. The fox was way bigger than he imagined. Of course, the first thing he asked was if he could touch the fox's fur, to which the fox snorted and bent his head down. The fox knew the kid would dwell on this subject and decided to nip it in the bud. Of course, hearing Naruto say he was fluffy after all made the fox glare at the small boy.

Kyuubi then went into detail over his training regimen. Naruto would work on chakra control and building until the fox decided he was ready for jutsus. They would work on those things when Medusa was focusing on Crona. Naruto groaned and asked why and the fox merely said that if he charged into jutsus without doing exercises, he wouldn't make it to see seven years old and he'll fail his mother.

Naruto shut up immediately.

"**Now that we've handled that, you can leave now brat."**

"When do we start training?"

"**Three days. Now leave me alone, I'm playing Mortal Kombat. I'm sure you see the game system and TV."**

"Street Fighter's better."

"**I get to kill people in Mortal Kombat. Fatalities are better. Especially when Sub-Zero rips off someone's head and spinal cord."**

"Whatever. Demon fox."

"**You're just mad you can't play."**

"So?" The six year old pouted.

"**It's your mind. Do something about it."**

"Huh?"

"**Imagine a second controller."**

"Why?"

"**Just do it, there's a lesson here."**

Naruto imagined a controller and one poofed into existence.

"Wow!"

"**It's your mind, you can do what you want."**

"It's time for you to lose!"

"**Whatever."**

Many matches later……

"CHEATER!"

"**What do you expect, I'm stuck behind a cage, of course my skills are top notch."**

"There's no way that combo exists! I'm winning next time!"

"**How?"**

Kyuubi's controller vanished and he already knew what happened. Naruto made it go away.

"**I want that back after you senselessly beat my character."**

"It doesn't even feel right."

"**Not fun beating on defenseless people eh?"**

"Shut up. I'll beat you one of these days."

"**You try sitting behind a cage for six years."**

"I'll do that after I try to blow up a village."

"**Brat…"**

"Medusa-sama…"

"Yes Crona?"

"I think Naruto is having a nightmare. He is screaming in his sleep about cheaters and such."

"Why are you here telling me this?"

"Because I do not know how to deal with it."

Medusa groaned.

End Chapter 2!

Author's Notes: I wanted Kyuubi to be more of a smartass than his usual completely evil, sinister self. And the Mortal Kombat thing was something of a last minute idea. The idea of a Demon Lord playing Mortal Kombat was too good to pass up.

Soul Eater fans will recognize Crona's last line. :P

Naruto's training with Kyuubi starts next chapter! How else will our favorite fox torture Naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys. Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the delay!

**Kyuubi talk**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_**Ragnarok talk**_

'Loki talk'

_Thoughts _

Author's Note: Crona is gonna be a girl. I had to think about it.

And here we go!

*********

Naruto was currently trying the tree-walking exercise Kyuubi assigned him to do. The fox was very unforgiving in his training. Something along the lines of refusing to have a weak container and being laughed at in the afterlife by the other Demon Lords. A demon still had their pride, sealed or not.

Naruto found it to be a load of crap, seeing how he was "suffering" under the training, even though he himself saw the fruits of his labor. Then again, he was only six years old. He didn't completely understand why he was doing what he was doing. In his six year old mind, he just wants to make his mother happy. And to make her happy, he has to train and be strong. So, in the end, he could sacrifice a little play time to train, Kyuubi cheated anyway when they played anyway.

So, here he was, halfway up the tree, struggling to reach the top. If he reached the top, Kyuubi would start on jutsus. Naruto was determined to learn his jutsus, he wanted to be the best. He wanted all the jutsus his family was famous for.

However, Naruto also had another interest besides jutsus.

Seals.

Naruto wanted to learn sealing. After seeing his mother use magic to make her stronger and faster, he wondered if he could do that. Kyuubi pointed out that seals could. Naruto was hooked immediately and Kyuubi added sealing on the list of things to teach. Besides, Minato left his son his scroll of sealing, made to teach his son the art. Naruto planned on surprising his mother with seal knowledge, something she would come to use from him.

But that's another story for later.

At the current time, Naruto finally reached the top of the tree. He sat on one of the branches and regained his breath. It had taken many attempts, but the blonde finally made it to the top. Kyuubi smirked on the inside, his determination was unwavering.

"**Well, well. You managed to climb the tree. I'll say you did it faster than I thought. Determination is a powerful thing. I suppose jutsus and seals are what you're after."**

"I've been waiting a long time! I've done all you wanted me to do! I don't wanna do anymore until I learn something cool!"

"**How does Kage Bunshin sound…"**

***********

Meanwhile, Medusa was staring at Crona. She wasn't too happy with her at the moment. Crona was staring at the rabbit with a hesitant look.

"Kill it Crona. It's your dinner. Do it or you won't eat."

"_**Yes! Kill it! Kill it now! Show your strength!"**_

"But…I don't want to. I…can't."

Medusa merely stared at Crona.

"Then you don't eat. As simple as that."

She then shot Crona back into her room using a Vector Plate. She would wait for Naruto's return. At least he had his uses. Crona didn't want to do anything asked of her for some reason. Crona has confidence issues, Naruto was full of confidence.

Medusa grinned wickedly. The boy would train until he dropped. He wanted to be the strongest ninja in the world and he worked hard. He was devoted to her and trained to be strong out of love for his mother.

Medusa was wondering what she could do to Crona to make her grow strong like her adopted brother. She was showing toughness and spite to Crona and no progress was made whatsoever. Maybe this was the wrong way of teaching Crona anything.

She then thought about Naruto. He got strong out of love. He grew strong to protect and he was making rapid progress. Maybe Crona needed a little love too. Obviously this way wasn't working.

Medusa would wait until Naruto returned to see what would happen. She had an experiment to try. Maybe Kyuubi was right, a little love could be what Crona needed.

***********

Crona sat in her room. She was sent away again for being too weak. She didn't want to kill the rabbit. Besides, her brother got all the love, why should she try and be neglected?

"_**Kill him and take his soul! He'll make us stronger instead!"**_

"He's our brother though. He treats me nicely and everything. I…can't. He's good to us."

"_**But he's taking all of the attention! Kill him! Get stronger! Make mother proud!"**_

"But he's mother's weapon. It would anger her."

"_**Do it anyway! Be a rebel!"**_

"Stop. Please, I don't know how to deal with it…"

******************

Naruto was returning from his session with Kyuubi. He had learned all of the academy jutsus with ease. He couldn't do a Bunshin to save his life, but that's what Kage Bunshin was for. He was also learning Kage Shuriken and Bunshin Daikuba, but Kyuubi told him to take it easy, he had plenty of time to learn and chakra exhaustion would slow him down.

He listened to the fox, but was surprised when his mother was standing there with Crona. With them was a rabbit.

He was confused, until Medusa asked him one small thing.

"This rabbit is your dinner. Kill it and go eat."

Naruto looked at the rabbit. His ninja training kicked in. He threw a kunai straight into the rabbit's heart, killing it.

"Good job Naruto. No hesitation. You're truly becoming a strong ninja."

Medusa hugged her son and kissed him on the head. She did this while staring at Crona and she saw something that made her grin inside.

Jealousy.

"Go make dinner Naruto."

Naruto beamed and left.

Medusa showed another rabbit.

"Kill it and make dinner Crona."

Crona stared for a second and then brought out Ragnarok and killed it.

Medusa smiled and hugged Crona and kissed her on the head as well.

"Good job Crona. You are getting strong like Naruto. I only want you to work harder ok? If you do, you'll get the same attention he does."

Crona looked up to Medusa and did something Medusa thought she'd never see.

Crona smiled. A true smile.

Medusa smiled on the inside.

_Love is the key. Show some affection and they'll be devoted and do what I want. This is going to be so easy for me. I can't believe it. I should have done this a long time ago. I wonder if anyone else is silly enough to be hard on their child after seeing it hamper their growth…_

Meanwhile in Konoha, one Hyuuga Hiashi sneezed.

_Doesn't matter, both will be strong. Very strong. My plans will go off without a hitch._

Crona and Medusa walked inside to help Naruto make dinner.

As they prepared their dinner, Naruto decided to make small talk.

"How was your day today Crona?"

"It was better than most days. I'm doing much better now."

"You sound a lot better too! Something good must have happened today!"

"Not until the end. It did make the whole day better though."

"That's good! I'm happy for you! You look a lot better! I know mother can be relentless sometimes, but she means well."

Crona was silent for a second, but added her agreement after earlier.

"That she does. I see what you mean now. Medusa-sama does want the best for us. Perhaps Medusa-sama loves us after all…"

"I told you! Mother wants us to be strong because she wants the best for us! She loves us, she just has a unique was of showing it!"

"…That she does."

'**It appears the witch has shown Crona affection. Maybe the kit will change the witch for the better. Then again, I won't be surprised to find out the witch was faking it to manipulate them. If she is, it's her demise. I warned her.'**

******************

Medusa listened to the small talk with a smile. Her children believed she loved them, that was good. One thing, however, was starting to bother her.

She was getting attached to her children. This was not planned. Her children were getting strong and Medusa was starting to get attached to them. How could she manipulate them when they showed so much devotion to her? When she hugged and kissed Crona, she felt the attachment to her, especially after Crona smiled.

Was Medusa developing maternal feelings? She couldn't. She had to use them to release Kishin later. They were her tools. Why was she getting attached? She couldn't.

Yet, it was natural for mothers to bond with her children. And why couldn't Medusa be a mother and revive Kishin? It might make her stronger. Love was a source of strength, Naruto was a prime example.

Naruto…

She definitely needed to talk to Kyuubi again. Soon.

*************

That night after dinner, Medusa walked into Naruto's room.

"Mother, what is it?"

"I need to discuss some matters with Kyuubi."

"OK mother. Good night."

"Good night."

Medusa soon found herself in front of the cage once again. Kyuubi looked at her. Naruto was not around, he was sleep from his training.

"**Why are you here witch? We have nothing to discuss. My warning stands as is. From what I gather, you're showing affection to Crona. What caused this?"**

"I noticed Naruto getting stronger out of love, so I tried it on Crona. Works like a charm. But…I have a problem."

Kyuubi smirked.

"**And what might that be witch? Feel like you're getting soft? Showing attachment to your precious children?"**

"This is not funny demon! I had no intentions of showing attachment! I have plans I need them for!"

"**And what's wrong with showing maternal feelings? Too high and mighty for that? If you forgot my warning, faking it is a very bad idea."**

"It is below me."

"**Then you are a fool walking into your own demise. You can love your children and still go through your plans."**

"I cannot afford to screw up my plans because my children are in trouble and I have to save them. Maternal instincts are foolish."

"**If you truly love them you'll make sure they're strong enough to handle themselves. If you don't love them, they'll be weak because you neglected them or they won't go along with your plans as easy, if at all. Your choice."**

"……."

"**So which one sounds stupid witch? Weak or hateful children complicate things."**

"You know the answer to that. This is an unexpected development. I could become stronger due to this though. Naruto is showing amazing progress."

"**Because his mother loves him and has faith in him. Correct?"**

This was a trap and Medusa knew it. However, she answered honestly.

"His mother does love him. His sister too. Perhaps I've been wrong. Maybe a little love is the answer."

Kyuubi grinned.

"**A little love goes a long way."**

Medusa grinned.

"Yes it does. Yes it does."

Kyuubi shifted. He needed something.

"**I do have a small request though."**

Medusa was surprised, but didn't show it. The demon never had a request.

"**The Black Blood. I'm interested. Can you inject Naruto with some? I think it will be beneficial. To be able to do that with your blood will be a wonderful thing in the ninja world."**

"It could make him mentally unstable."

"**That's what I'm here for. I assure you, I'll take care of it."**

Medusa grinned. Black blood in Naruto? Her weapon is getting better and better.

"I'll inject him when I leave."

"**Good. Now, go be a good mother. If you don't, my jaws will be waiting for you."**

"Your jaws are going to be angry. I won't be there."

"**I hope so witch. For the kid."**

*****************

Medusa walked back in Naruto's room with a needle full of Black Blood. She injected her sleeping son with it.

_What are you up to fox? What's your plan? Why do you want this for him? I'll find out soon enough…_

_************_

"**Ah, there it is. Black Blood. Now, I know the witch can stop this, but let's see what happens when I add…my own personal touch."**

Kyuubi injected some of his chakra into the blood. It started taking shape and the figure that formed made Kyuubi's eyebrows raise up. The figure, clearly a woman, took shape. She had red hair like the chakra given, but Kyuubi recognized the figure immediately.

It was the kit's birth mother. Uzumaki Kushina. Irony was truly something. The kit had both mothers. Well, at least the shape of one.

Finally, the figure opened her eyes. They were black, just like the blood given to him.

"Hmmm. Not bad. Not bad. You must be Kyuubi."

"**And you're the Black Blood. It's a pleasure."**

"My name's Loki demon. That's what I want to be called. Trickster. Heh, just wait until he starts using me! He's gonna be super strong! We'll rip opponents to shreds!"

"**Yes we will. That we will. Now tell me, what do you do?"**

"For one, I make his blood a weapon. If he bleeds, he can make his blood spike and stab opponents. I can also protect him by making his blood thicker and absorbing damage. Blood armor if you will."

"**Interesting. I figured you'd be…wilder like Ragnarok."**

"I think it's your chakra keeping me rational. It's nice, but in battle, he'll become a blood thirsty warrior under my influence. He'll throw caution into the wind and he might injure his body on purpose to get more blood out. That's quite dangerous for him. He could bleed to death if he's not careful. He seems reckless."

"**Do you know who I am?"**

"…This is going to be a beautiful partnership. I see why you wanted me. I was wrong to ask such a question."

Kyuubi grinned. Naruto was going to be extremely powerful. Kyuubi could close major wounds and light ones could be used for Loki.

"**Well, since we're stuck here, let's get to know each other."**

"Well for one, I can be referred to as liquid insanity…"

"**But my chakra made you a bit more rational and not so much obsessed with the idea."**

"Something like that. I suppose your chakra made where I won't be on him all the time, pressuring him to give in. Just made me more…able to negotiate. It's good having a little sanity. I like this body too, his mother was an attractive woman."

"**You're also immune to the witch thanks to me."**

"Yeah."

"**Well, get comfy, the kid will be here tomorrow."**

"Heh, I'll teach him to embrace insanity and bloodlust. It'll be great!"

"**Yes it will. Heh."**

******************

Naruto woke up the next day feeling odd.

'HI! How are you this morning!'

"**Don't panic kit. It's Loki. She's the black blood in your body."**

"I have Crona's black blood inside me?"

"**I asked the witch for it. Loki will be helping us train you."**

'YEAH! Now cut yourself! I'll show you what I can do!'

Naruto looked unsure.

"**Just do it kit."**

Naruto cut himself a little. Black blood came out his veins.

'Now will it to spike!'

Naruto willed it to spike…and it spiked.

"Cool!"

'I know right! I'm awesome! I can impale enemies that get in your way! You won't have to take crap from no one!"

"**Loki…"**

'Sorry. Anyway, I can also be use defensively too. Your blood can also be armor. Plus I can make you a little…crazy if we sync, but I'll teach you that later.'

"OK."

"**Now let's go train. We have work to do."**

"Yes Kyuubi-sensei."

***************

Medusa looked at Crona. Crona looked at her mother.

"We have training to do."

"Will I be able to get another hug Medusa-sama?"

"If you do well Crona."

Crona got a look of determination in her eyes. She wanted her mother's love.

Medusa noticed the look and was proud. Crona would be strong. She wanted Crona to be strong. As a mother and for her plans.

The family was bonding. Slowly but surely, they were bonding…

End Chapter 3!

Author's Notes: Loki is my version of Soul's Imp. She's a mixture of black blood and Kyuubi's chakra. She's wild, bloodthirsty and a bit insane, but Kyuubi's chakra gives her a little rationality. She represents the killer instinct and bloodthirsty state people go in.

Yes, Medusa is starting to bond with Naruto and Crona as a mother would to her children. The three of them are going to grow together as a family. A crazy one, but a family nonetheless.

And yes, Crona's a chick.

Now, I was asked if Naruto is going to save the world and whatnot. He isn't. If anything, he'll be partially responsible for releasing Kishin. In terms of saving the world, he won't be thinking among those lines, he'll just want to save those close to him and avoid being captured by ninjas in black robes with red clouds. If anything, his loyalty lies with Medusa and Crona. Hinata will be added to that list later, which will make for interesting developments.

Next chapter, Naruto will be 12. What will six years of training under Loki and Kyuubi do for him?

Review!


End file.
